


Nieces, Vacation, and Winston Churchill

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: C.J. McGarry: Second Lady [8]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drama, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6654505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"OK, we'll make out down here, put the munchkins to bed, and get straight to  warming on contact."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nieces, Vacation, and Winston Churchill

CJ and Donna had a late dinner at 1789. The place was crowded with the usual suspects enjoying a night out in Georgetown. Most were unhappy about the Secret Service presence in their cozy place. CJ didn't feel very comfortable herself, though the staff had been accommodating for anything that was needed to have the Second Lady dine in tonight. CJ spent her first eight years in DC coming and going as she pleased, even as Mrs. Leo McGarry. 

The new friends made that a bit difficult. Still she tried to do what she could. CJ with a lack of freedom was unbearable. Bill Grayson, the head of her detail, made sure she had as much arm and legroom as possible. The past two and a half years as Second Lady had been pretty successful concerning that. 

"Nora is going to do ten to three for the next month or so." CJ said as she sipped wine. "She doesn't know it yet." 

"Why? Is she alright?" 

"She needs to spend more time with Karenna. You know she would never come to me and ask so I am going to let her go for about a month...until the Midwest trip. May will be quiet anyway. Leo and I are spending some time in New York City and Charlie and Zoey are taking the kids to Manchester to see the President and First Lady." 

"I can handle it CJ. It won't be a problem." Donna said as dinner was served. Cliff had long hours as Deputy White House Counsel anyway. CJ liked to be home with her children; the Second Lady's staff worked from 8 to 6. 

"Have you talked to Nora yet?" Donna asked. 

"Tomorrow after staff. I want you running the office while I'm away on vacation. If Nora tries to stay and work Donna, you have to kick her out. The midterm elections and the brouhaha that ensued after kept her too long from her infant." 

"I agree. She told me that Renny still cries sometimes when Toby tries to hold her. It really upsets him." 

"You know, the more I think about it, Leo is right about the compromise. We all need to get the hell out of this bubble and live real lives with our families." 

"Cliff and I have discussed kids." 

The Calleys were married a week after Valentine's Day. CJ thought it was too soon for them, for any newlywed couple, but she learned to keep her opinion to herself unless asked. 

"We both decided to wait at least a year." Donna said. "We're both so busy. I don't even have time to be pregnant." 

"I remember when I was pregnant with Tim. We were running for reelection; Bruno Gianelli was tearing us apart at the seams. My back and ankles hurt and all I wanted was for Leo to rub my back and most nights he just collapsed in bed. I'm not even going to mention how the hormones had me so horny my second trimester I could hardly walk without an orgasm." 

Donna burst into laughter, covering her mouth as other patrons looked at her. They seemed offended until they recognized her from TV. 

"I should get this to-go." CJ said. "I don't really have an appetite." 

"Are you OK CJ? I noticed you've been tired lately too." 

"This is what happens after 40 Donna...the slow decline. I just need my vacation." 

***

"CJ!" 

CJ smiled as Hogan ran from the living room to the foyer and into her arms. She'd been at Oxford University for nine months, studying Tudor England. At Vassar, she studied history and British Literature, her two passions. 

"Oh sweetie, I missed you so much. How was Oxford?" 

They walked into the living room hand and hand. Leo gave his wife a glass of red wine, kissing her lips softly. 

"Hi sweetie." She said. 

"Hey." 

"Oxford was good. I hated being so far from everyone...thank God for e-mail. I definitely think I may want to live in London for some time over the next couple of years. Uncle Leo and I were talking about Nora's baby. She sent me some pictures over the Internet." 

"A little bundle of joy named Karenna Maureen. She's not so little anymore, but she is adorable. You should stop by and see her soon." 

"I will. I was also thinking of jumping right back into work if that was OK." 

"Great. Nora is going to be part time for a month or so. That will be perfect; Donna will appreciate the help. How would you like to head the Midwest junket project?" 

"Sounds good to me." Hogan looked at her watch. "Oh God, I lost track of time. I'm meeting some friends for a drink in Georgetown. I should be back in a couple hours." 

"OK." 

"Hogan is going to stay with us until she can find a new apartment." Leo said. 

"It should only be a month or so...I certainly don't want to intrude on you for too long. Some friends are going to help." She leaned to kiss CJ's cheek. "It really is good to see you guys. We'll talk more tomorrow, I promise." 

She grabbed her purse and was out the door. CJ sat on the couch, cuddling under her husband's arm. 

"I've been waiting for this all day." She said, slipping her fingers between the buttons of his dress shirt. 

"What's that baby?" 

"Quiet contemplation with my man." 

Leo smiled. He kissed her forehead. They didn't really need to say anything; in fact, it was better if they didn't. The midterm elections were seven months ago and the Second Couple were back on track. They never spent time talking about the next term anymore...more pressing things faced them day to day. They were trying to raise their children and CJ still devoted much of her time to fighting for an Alzheimer's cure. 

CJ popped one of the buttons open, then another. Looking to her left she saw Derrick's back. He was at his usual post in the foyer. 

"Let's go to the den Leo." She whispered. 

"Yeah." 

Leo slipped his hand in hers and they walked into the most private room of their house. As private as it got with a Secret Service agent standing opposite the door. 

***

"CJ, everything is fine." Nora said. 

"Of course it is because you're going part-time until the Midwest trip. 10am to 3pm barring national crisis. Donna is perfectly capable of picking up the slack. Hogan is back too." 

"OK. CJ, is this about my job performance?" 

"You're kidding right? Nora, you are an excellent Chief of Staff and a great friend. I could not replace you if I tried. I think that you deserve more time with your children. I feel like if I don't make you do this when you won't. You and Toby both need a break." 

"Yeah. OK, thank you CJ. Are you going to make Charlie Rose part of the long weekend in New York City?" 

"Yeah. I'm going to the studio on Thursday afternoon. The last time I did that show I was White House Press Secretary. I always liked Charlie. Mark wants me to do Capital Beat to talk about abortion, but Leo and the President don't feel comfortable green lighting that." 

"You going to do it anyway?" Nora asked. 

"What do you think I should do?" 

"It's a double-edged sword. You've been quiet and complacent since midterms...so it could be time to speak out again. At the same time, it could just be a trap to bait the President into a quagmire. Let the First Lady fall into that hole." 

"That is sort of how I feel. But you've been quiet and complacent too long is screaming a bit louder." 

Nora laughed. 

"Doesn't it always? We should have a decision by the end of the week. You know how persistent Mark is when he wants something. Not to mention that you two have been playing marker for marker since Bartlet's third State of the Union." 

"Don't remind me." CJ said. 

Carol buzzed the intercom. 

"CJ, Larry is here for the Midwest meeting." 

"Thanks. Bring Donna and Hogan in for this." 

"Yeah." 

"Nora, get with Jack and get me a better print and TV schedule for the next two weeks. Also, talk with Daisy about my speech at the Girls Scouts Dinner next week." 

Nora nodded, gathering her folders and portfolio. 

***

"Yahtzee!" 

Charlie stood, held her arms over her head and did a strange dance her father had never seen before. It made her older brother laugh. 

"Great dance sweetie." Leo said. 

"It's my victory dance. 50 points. I'm sure that I beat Tim." She licked her tongue at her brother. 

'This is the only game you can ever beat me at." Tim said. 

"Uh uh, I wiped the floor with you at Operation." 

"Sorry Tim, she has you there. Your hand is a bit shaky to be a neurosurgeon." His father said. 

"I'm going to be the guy the guy depends on when I grow up." Tim said. "Like Toby, Josh, Sam, and Charlie." 

Leo smiled. 

"Don't say that in front of mom." 

"Say what?" 

CJ came into the den, kissing her babies. The babies who would be 8 and 7 this summer. 

"Nothing." Tim replied. "Do you want to play Yahtzee with us mom?" 

"No thanks sweetie. Did everyone eat?" 

The kids nodded, but Leo shook his head. 

"I had a late lunch." He rolled the dice. "I'll grab a bite later." 

CJ watched them as she made a drink and sat on the couch. She would help Leo off the floor later, but that never stopped him from getting down there. Sometimes Tim helped him up...he loved the feeling of helping daddy. Charlie munched on Twizzlers; no doubt a gift from daddy. 

"If you can get another one dad, it's a full house." Tim said. 

Leo shook up the dice again. 

"Where's Mitch?" CJ asked. 

"Out with friends." Leo said. "He'll be back later." 

"Daddy, is Jack the Bear Mitch's boyfriend?" Charlie asked. 

Tim looked at her and laughed. Leo looked at CJ. 

"That is definitely a question for mom sweetie." 

"Yes." CJ replied. "End of story." 

"But I have more questions." Charlie said. 

"You always do goofus." Tim said. "Mom isn't going to tell you. We'll talk later." 

"Typically, when you conspire against mother she is not supposed to be in the room Tim." 

He smiled, rolling the dice. 

"Whoo! Four of a kind on one roll. Who's the master?" 

CJ laughed, he was much like his father when he played games. Leo and CJ never played games together, except for chess. More often than not these days, Leo played chess with Tim or Toby. He and President Bartlet used to play by e-mail, but he didn't have the strength to anymore. It was something Leo never talked about, the fact that his best friend was losing cognition. Jed Bartlet was dying. He was still fighting, but the complexities of chess were too much for him now. 

"What about Hogan?" CJ asked. 

"She has a boyfriend!" Charlie exclaimed. 

"Does she?" Leo asked. "She left a note on the fridge that she was working late. Here Charlie, add up your numbers." 

"She's only been back in town a week and she has really thrown herself into work. Leo, do you think she had her heart broken in Oxford?" 

"Babe, that conversation is beyond my realm of comprehension. Hogan is 25...I would have no doubt she dates." 

"Why do you think she has a boyfriend Charlie?" CJ asked. 

"She's always whispering on her cell phone. Either she has a boyfriend or she is a terrorist." 

That made her parents laugh. 

"Dad, tell me you beat Charlie." Tim said. 

"I have 122." Leo said. 

"Ha! I have 177. Right daddy." 

Leo looked over the numbers and smiled. 

"You do pumpkin. Good job, isn't it Tim?" 

"Wonderful. C'mon Charlie, we have to get ready for bed." 

CJ looked at her children with raised eyebrows. They rarely left their parents alone voluntarily. This, combined with the awesome Mother's Day gift she got, led CJ to believe they were going to request exorbitant birthday gifts. Tim helped his father from the floor...they were practically the same height. Leo sat down beside his wife. 

"We'll be up in a while to say goodnight." CJ said as the kids barreled up the stairs. 

"I think I'm going to miss them when they go to Manchester in two weeks." Leo said. 

"We'll be in New York City. Do you have anything special planned sweetie?" 

"Nothing at all." 

CJ laughed. He was such a liar. Leo stretched his arms, listening to his joints pop. 

"I need a massage." He said. "I am so sore." 

"Aw sweetie. C'mon, we'll go upstairs and get you fixed up. I have that oil that you love so much...the kind that warms on contact." 

Leo kissed her mouth. 

"That sounds like plan. Let's put the munchkins to bed first." He said. 

"That's another half hour." CJ replied. 

"OK. We'll make out down here, put the munchkins to bed, and get straight to warming on contact." 

CJ smiled, pulling him to her by his tie. 

***

"Its raining and I am achy. Charlie, I think I am going to do some work from the residence for a while." 

Nat packed Leo's briefcase as he tinkered behind his desk. Charlie came into the office. 

"Mr. Vice-President, if you want to take a nap, more power to you." Charlie said. "I am thinking of going home and doing the same thing. Nat, stick the Pan African AIDS conference in there." 

"Yeah." She grabbed the green folder from the Vice-President's desk. 

"Its one o'clock, Toby is on the Hill. You are in charge." 

Charlie rubbed his hands together, putting on an evil grin. Leo laughed. 

"You hang out with Josh too much." He said. "I will be back between three and four. Don't call me unless the world falls apart. Where is my wife today?" 

"Annapolis until this evening. Why is not in my portfolio...if you really need to know I can call Nora." 

"Nah, if CJ needs me she'll call my cell phone. OK Chuck, I'll be back later. Tell Sam I need the remarks for Senator Douglas's party by five." 

"Right. Have a nice nap Mr. Vice-President." 

"Shut up." 

"Yes sir." 

***

That song he and CJ loved, _The Inside of Love_ was playing on blast when he walked into the house. Leo knocked on Hogan's door and turned the knob. 

"Hogan?" 

"Don't come in here Uncle Leo, I'm not decent." 

"Oh God." 

Leo jumped back from the knob as if it were hot. Hogan pulled the door open and smiled at him. She wore a terry cloth robe and her hair was pulled back in a haphazard ponytail. 

"What's up? I was just getting ready to hop in the shower." 

"In the middle of the afternoon?" Leo asked. 

"I had the day off. CJ knew how hard I had been working on the Midwest junket so she told me not to come in today since it would be relatively quiet. We worked a lot this weekend." 

"Yeah. You did a really great job. You wear ties now?" 

"Huh?" 

"Ties." He pointed to the blue silk tie lying across her messy bed. 

"Oh, I bought it at Brooks Brothers for my friend Andy in the Congressional Liaisons office. Wednesday is his birthday." 

"I didn't know you were seeing anyone." 

"Oh no, we're just pals. He helped with the project." 

"Uh huh. Does he also have a gray suit jacket and a black belt?" 

"Uncle Leo..." 

"Joshua, wherever you are, please come out." 

Josh cleared his throat, walking out of the closet dressed only in boxers. 

"I know how this looks Leo. I can explain..." he began. 

"You don't have to explain Josh; we are grownups. I can apologize for disrespecting your home, but not for Josh and I." 

"OK. Get dressed Josh and go back to work. You Hogan need to tell your aunt about this...today. How long?" 

"Since we started." Josh replied. 

"What does that mean?" Leo asked. 

"February 9, 2007." Hogan said. "The night of the big snowstorm." 

"I remember. Please get dressed Josh." 

Leo turned and went downstairs. 

"Uncle Leo?" 

"Hogan, I will never tell you who you can and cannot see; I am not your father. Just talk to your aunt when she comes back from Annapolis this evening. I don't want to be too involved in any of this." 

"OK. Thanks." 

She closed the door and Leo went to the den. Now he really needed a nap. 

***

"Josh Lyman." 

"If you want to live until tomorrow you will get your ass to my office. NOW!" 

"CJ, I..." 

She already slammed the phone down. Josh did not have a long walk, though it felt like it was his last as he headed to CJ's office in the East Wing. Carol was sitting at her desk. 

"Hey Carol. I think she is waiting for me." 

"Yeah, the..." 

"Get your ass in here Joshua!" 

Sighing, he walked in and closed the door. 

'Don't start." He held up his hands in defense. 

"Three years! You have been involved with my niece for three years!" 

"Yeah." It was all he could say. 

"She's a kid." 

"She is a not a kid she is a woman. I won't get into how I know." 

"Yes, please don't. The life you save may be your own. Josh, you are almost 50 years old." 

"This is not your place CJ. We are consenting adults in a nice relationship. Don't turn me into some slobbering pedophile." 

"Are you going to marry her?" CJ asked. 

"Huh?" 

"Marriage Josh, that thing two people who love each other typically do. Its been three years so you have to at least had an abstract conversation about it." 

Josh sank into her visitor's chair. 

"We haven't CJ. Hogan is very independent and she is not willing to let go of that yet. I respect her and love her the way she is. Anyway, I don't know if I'm the marrying kind." 

CJ glared at him. 

"Do you love her?" 

"Come on, I am not having this conversation." 

"Look Josh, Hogan's mother ran, and her father is too much like his own father if you know what I mean. Hogan and her sisters raised themselves and I tried to help as best I could. I don't want anything bad to happen to her." 

"I'm not going to hurt her. I do love her, I don't know if I am in love with her because she won't let me close enough to find out. Its her defense mechanism...she keeps me at arm's length about a lot." 

"She has a Limon tattoo on her shoulder." CJ replied. 

"I know, with the letters j and h underneath it. She told me when she grew tired of me that she would tell people that joy and happiness can only be found in Sprite." 

CJ couldn't help but laugh. That was typical Hogan. 

"I don't want to badger you or beat you up Josh. You are one of my best friends. She's my niece, like my little girl. I know she is a woman, but still. She felt the need to bring up the age difference between Leo and I when I asked her about you three years ago. I know we have it, but I was in my 30s when I fell in love with him. I had been through BS, the heartache, and all the other crap. Real first love is the most painful." 

"I am not Hogan's first love." Josh replied. "I have meetings that I have to get to." He stood. 

"Yeah. See you later." 

Josh waved as he walked out of the office. 

***

Lewis held up the umbrella as CJ and Leo walked out of the studio and into the waiting Lincoln. CJ spent 45 minutes chatting with her old friend Charlie Rose on everything from Alzheimer's disease to the state of democracy in America. Then he looked at pictures of Tim and Charlie before chatting amiably with Leo. 

"You were fantastic." He kissed her cheek. 

"No, I was just me. Once Charlie and I start going its like two old friends and a bottle of wine. That is my world Leo. Where are we going? I'm hungry." 

"It's a surprise." Leo replied. 

"I knew it. You are so predictable sometimes." 

"Woman, you will eat those words in a few minutes." 

"Good, because I am starving." 

He laughed as CJ rested her head on the back of the seat. She closed her eyes and Leo rubbed her leg. 

"What would possess anyone to want to live in this town?" he mused. 

"It is the action...some, like yourself, thrive on frenetic pace. Moreover, they have all the best museums, schools, bagels, and restaurants. The two years Toby and I spent together here were the best of my life. Until the White House." 

"Nice save baby. We're here." 

"Where?" 

"Close your eyes." Leo said as CJ straightened herself. 

"What?" 

"Close your eyes CJ come on." 

Sighing, she did as he asked. Lewis helped them out of the car and though she held her husband's hand because she could not see, CJ knew five agents already flanked them. 

"When do I get to open my eyes?" she asked. 

"Approximately five to seven minutes." Leo held the door for her. 

"That's too long." 

"Patience, thy name shall never be Claudia Jean." 

She laughed, pinching him. Leo slapped her hand. CJ heard an elevator ring and they stepped in. The door closed. 

"Is the gang all here?" she asked. "Bill, Mike, Derrick, um...Lynn maybe." 

"Nope, good guess ma'am. "Chris and Mac are here." 

"Mac, how are Lisa and the baby? What did you name him?" 

They got off the elevator and walked down the hall. 

"Phillip, and he's good ma'am. Thank you for asking." 

"Here we are. Open your eyes CJ." 

CJ opened her eyes and looked at a door marked 1001. 

"What's this?" 

Leo placed a key in her hand. 

"It's your home." 

CJ gasped, trembling fingers trying to get the key in the lock. Once inside, she kicked off her pumps in the marbled floor foyer and ran around like a kid on Christmas. 

"Oh my God Leo, it's fantastic!" 

"20,000 square feet; four bedrooms, three baths, den, and study. Hardwood floors, floor to ceiling windows, and...the big seller...an unobtrusive view of Central Park West." 

She looked at him with tears in her eyes. 

"I love you so much." 

"I love you too, that is why I bought this for you. Whenever you want to get away from Washington, you just come here. Bring the kids, bring your staff, come alone...this is your house. Have grand parties or sit around in your pajamas. I want you to pick every color, every piece of furniture, and every dish. I thought we could have them decorate it this summer." 

CJ pulled him into her arms. Leo kissed her neck. 

"I can't believe it. This place is magnificent Leo." 

"There's more." He said. 

"How?" 

He pulled a picture from his wallet. CJ looked into the face of her son and the cutest Yorkshire terrier she had ever seen. 

"Meet Winston Churchill. You know I am opposed to human names for pets, but it is kind of endearing. Our kids are playing with him right now in Manchester...a gift from Jed and Abbey." 

"He is adorable." She kissed her husband's face. "I love you, I love you, I love you. This is the best thing ever. You are the most wonderful husband." 

"I will remind you of that statement in a few weeks when I piss you off so bad you can't see straight." 

"The fact that you piss me off is in addition to being the most wonderful husband ever." 

Leo smiled, kissing her again. 

"Where is our bedroom?" CJ asked. 

"Here." 

They walked over to the master bedroom; Leo pushed the door open. 

"Wow, there is already a bed, bookshelf, stereo, and candles. Look at that." she said. 

"Yeah, look at that." 

He led her into the room, grabbing the remote control to start the stereo. The voice of Anita Baker filled the room...You Bring Me Joy. 

"I love Anita Baker." She pulled him closer by the lapels. "You do realize that we are getting ready to make the most beautiful love right?" 

"The thought crossed my mind. The agents have a bet going. Mac and Derrick actually thought we wouldn't." 

CJ laughed as Leo sat on the bed. She lifted her ribbed tank top over her head. 

"Mac has been gone a while...he can't be blamed." She said. "Derrick should have known better; he got suckered." 

"Come here baby." 

***

Daisy handed Donna the honey mustard dressing. It was a rainy Tuesday afternoon in the West Wing. Leo and CJ were just back from New York City and enjoying two more days before Tim and Charlie came home from Manchester. 

"20,000 square feet, and I have complete reign over how to decorate it. I called the kids; Charlie wants her room to be mango colored and Tim wants his dark blue. He also requested a booth, like in a restaurant. I think he and Mitch watch too much Extreme Makeover: Home Edition." 

"So you get your Central Park West condo." Daisy said. "How exciting." 

"It really is. I also got my dog...his name is Winston Churchill." 

She passed around a picture of the terrier. All the women gushed. 

"I thought Leo hated human names for animals." Donna said. 

"Oh he does; though he admitted this one was endearing. I think the President named him that and that means more to Leo than the name itself. Now, I have even crazier news." 

"What?" Nora chugged on a bottle of water. 

"Where's Hogan, Carol?" CJ asked. 

"She is working with Jack on your print and media schedule for the summer. Do you need her?" 

"Nope, I need her out of earshot. She is having an affair, if that's the right word, with Josh Lyman. Yes folks, that Josh Lyman." 

Donna nearly spilled her soda all over herself, but with Daisy's help, most of it landed on the carpet. They both rushed to clean it up. 

"She's half his age." Donna gasped. 

"I know. I didn't think I could talk since my husband is nearly 20 years older than I am." CJ replied. 

"Yeah, but Hogan is a kid." Daisy said. 

"She'll be 26 in a few months." Nora said. "Donna was younger than that when she joined Bartlet 4 America." 

"Oh, but there is more." 

"Don't say she's pregnant." Carol said. 

"Bite your tongue." Daisy said. 

"Apparently they have been seeing each other since February of '07. It was the big snowstorm right after we took office." 

"The whole time she was in London too?" Nora asked. 

"She told me that she remained faithful overseas." CJ said. 

"Apparently so was Josh." Donna said. 

"Yeah, we made fun of him...said he needed to get out more." Carol added. 

"Even I asked him when he would date again." CJ said. "He joked with me; asked when Hogan was coming home." 

"Is it serious?" Nora asked. 

"I got the 'I don't know' from both of them. Hogan is too smart to stick around for three years unless there is something to fight for. Josh says he cares about her but she wants her independence. She has a Limon tattoo on her shoulder with the initials J and H under it." 

"She marked her body!" Donna exclaimed. 

"What the hell is a Limon?" Carol asked. 

"The Sprite symbol." Daisy replied. "Half lemon, half lime." 

CJ looked at Donna and she looked troubled. Maybe there were still deep Josh feelings that she had not dealt with yet. She was married to a great person; she made her choice. 

"We have to tease him mercilessly whenever we get the chance." Donna finally said. 

"Agreed." Carol said. "How did you find out CJ? Did Hogan finally come clean?" 

"No. She's staying with us and Leo caught them doing a little afternoon delight." 

They all laughed. Leave it to Josh to want to sate his carnal urges the afternoon Leo comes home early. 

"Can we change the subject?" Donna asked. "How was New York City? Was it just what Leo needed?" 

That full smile spread across CJ's face. Her friends knew without a word that the McGarrys were back on track. 

"It was amazing. The food, the weather; I had such a good time. For the first time in years I felt like CJ McGarry again and not the Second Lady. Leo took me for a romantic walk in Central Park at dusk. You can imagine how hard that is with plastic kneecaps and a seven person Secret Service detail. We got rained on Sunday afternoon...he kissed me as we dodged for cover, just like in Shadowlands." 

"That'll end up in the New York Post." Daisy said. 

"Yeah, it should quell divorce rumors for at least a couple of days." Donna said. 

"I am so glad you had a good time." Nora said. 

"I did. It was just Leo and I, even though it wasn't. I am hoping to stretch this feeling of exhilaration at least until the weekend." 

"Honestly, the grind is easier for everyone when you and Leo are getting along." Carol said. 

"Tell me about it." CJ replied. I think I am at the top of that list. Everything is fine with us...better than fine. Now, what happened while I was gone?" 

"Toby and I had really fantastic sex all weekend." 

There was loud cheering in the room. It was well known amongst the players, who spent a bit too much time together, that the Zeiglers love life had been drier than the Sahara as of late. They were both feeling the strain. 

"Is that why you've been walking funny for two days?" Daisy asked. 

They all laughed. 

"That's just wrong." Carol said. 

"Shut up." Nora said. 'But seriously, Monday morning it was all jet streams in the shower." 

"Lets make a toast." CJ held up her soda bottle. "To happy marriages, great kids, condos in Manhattan and always finding time to get some." 

"Here, here." 

"The taxpayers would be appalled by this." Josh said, coming into the room. "Is this what happens all day in the East Wing?" 

"What are you doing here?" Donna asked. "Hogan is with Jack." 

The women laughed. 

"I see that didn't take long to spread." Josh replied. "Actually, the President sent me here to speak with the Second Lady." 

"You're about to be manhandled." Nora replied. "Hey Josh, I don't appreciate this; when you want access to Mrs. McGarry, you come to Donna or me. Remember? We run this office." 

"I just followed the cackle ladies; I knew you were all in here. Can I speak with you Nora?" 

"Yeah." She stood from the couch. "We'll go to my office." 

"Fight the power Nora." CJ held up her fist. 

Donna, Daisy, and Carol followed suit, chanting damn the man. 

"Bye mi amour." 

"Ladies, have a pleasant afternoon." 

He and Nora walked out as the Second Lady's informal lunch group broke up. 

***


End file.
